


Winter's Wish

by hagane001



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 草帽一伙在和之国重聚，锦卫门将一只能满足人内心深处任何愿望的魔法雪花球赠与索隆。而与山治重逢后，不小心朝对方发泄自己混乱情绪的索隆这才意识到：一个无心的愿望，眨眼间就能将厨子的人生毁掉。





	Winter's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter's Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189011) by [LadyElocin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElocin/pseuds/LadyElocin). 



索隆用难以置信的目光死死盯住那件摊在雪地上的皱巴巴的海军蓝外套。

手中那只雪花球发出的淡蓝色光芒已渐渐消褪，但猛烈的心跳声依旧不停回响在耳边。

最后一片雪落在雪花球中的地面上，堆积成一团无用的白色结晶。

或者是他以为无用的白色结晶。

 

_“送给您，索隆阁下。”锦卫门说着，递给他一只奇怪的圆玻璃球。_

_“这是什么？”他问道，好奇地打量着这份礼物。_ _圆球里只有一堆白色晶体，看上去就像屋外正飘落的雪花。他尝试将雪花球翻转过来，但那些白色的东西好像被粘在玻璃底部，一动也不动。_

_“这是一只特殊的雪花球。”武士答道。“我们和之国以制作历史文本而闻名，但我族也制作手工艺品。这只雪花球并非凡物，玻璃中的雪花不是人造的，而是从山顶圣殿周围小心收集起来的真实白雪。大祭司为每一个由被选中的氏族制作出来的雪花球赐予祝福，据说它能满足人内心深处的任何愿望。”_

_“据说？”索隆挑起眉，问道。_

_锦卫门垂下眼睛，一阵悲伤掠过他的脸庞。_ _“能满足任何愿望的雪花球是危险的，索隆阁下。20年前，因为人人都想染指这神奇的物件，我国曾爆发了一场战争。为阻止战乱、重获和平，将军下令销毁这些工艺品，并将那些制作它们的氏族送进监牢。大祭司为祈求太阳神原谅因自己而起的纷争，最终选择了自杀。”_ _他看了看桃之助，又将目光重新转回索隆身上。“这只雪花球是至今唯一仅存的一件。桃之助殿下的父亲将它赐予我，希望有朝一日能用它救他儿子一命。”_

_“那你干嘛把它送给我？”剑士问。他想将如此珍贵的一件传家宝还给对方。_

_“我已经征求过桃之助殿下的同意，想藉此表达对你们帮助的感谢。”锦卫门笑了笑，“我不知道凯多是不是知道这只雪花球的存在。但我想在你们的保护下，它才更安全。”_

_“为什么是我？你为什么不把它交给路飞？”_

_锦卫门将视线转向橡皮船长。路飞正和其他草帽海贼团成员一起在晚餐桌边，拼命把肉往嘴里塞。红心海贼团也一样。他们吃着，笑着，争吵着。_ _他们于五天前到达了和之国。幸运的是，赶在路飞在凯多鼻子底下惹出什么麻烦之前，他们就成功完成了汇合。_

_“噢，”锦卫门说，“路飞阁下的确很强，我知道他也一定会确保这只雪花球的安全。但我怀疑他根本不会用它去做任何事——除非他想许愿天上下肉雨，或者祈祷能获得一座食物堆成的山。”_

_索隆笑了笑。_ _因为…那完全可能。_

_“你是他的第一个船员，也是副船长，索隆阁下。我相信你的决定，就像我相信路飞阁下的强大一样。”锦卫门说道。_

_索隆打量了他一会儿。他不确定自己是否该接受这样一件东西。然而当看到武士脸上那不肯动摇的神色时，他只好放弃般收下了礼物，将它塞进自己大衣的口袋里。_

_“好吧。”他说。_

 

 _锦卫门笑着离开了他，走向不远处的小型晚餐宴会。_ _今晚是圣诞前夜。索隆以前并不属于会庆祝这类场合的一员。但被朋友、美酒和美食包围着的感觉让今晚成了一个例外。_

_毫无疑问，是厨子准备了这些。_

_剑士跟着走过去。_ _落座前，他用目光扫视一圈周围的人群，却没发现那颗金色的脑袋。_

_当意识到这一点时，他情不自禁地蹙起眉心。然而随即他便把那个愚蠢的厨子的事抛到一边，决定在午夜降临前专心享用他的美酒。_

_离圣诞节到来还有20分钟。_ _当海贼们准备好祝酒的时候，索隆才瞥见那颗熟悉的金发脑袋正在窗户外面。_

_他皱起眉来。厨子在那儿干嘛？外面雪下得很大，而且他们都很清楚，这种天气里就连一缕最细微的风也能把人冻僵。_

_索隆不高兴地离开座位。_ _他终于决定将自己那该死的注意力分一点给厨子。_

 _几双眼睛尾随着他的背影，但没人叫住或者尝试阻拦他。_ _打开门时，冷风呼啸着从门外灌了进来。这令他更加烦躁不已。_

 

_厨子背靠着小屋的木墙，右腿膝盖曲着，脚踩在身后的墙上。他的两只手都深深揣在身上那件毛皮大衣暖和的口袋里。_

_一根燃着的香烟在他的双唇间来回晃动。索隆只能从那金色刘海下方依稀窥见对方眼中的一抹蓝色。_

_“喂，”索隆向他喊道，“我知道你很愚蠢，厨子。但我没料到你会这么愚蠢。”_

_剑士察觉金发男人口中衔着的那根香烟细微地颤动了一下。_ _他被激怒了。_

_“管好你自己吧，绿藻头。马上就要祝酒了，你最好滚回去。”山治安静地回答，但足以让索隆在呼啸的冷风中听到他的声音。_

_山治的耳垂、脸颊和鼻尖都冻得发红。自打晚餐开始，索隆就没见过金发厨师了——而那已是两小时之前的事。_

_他一直都站在这儿？_

_一股莫名的轻微感觉开始挤压索隆的胃部。但他迫不及待地说服自己：他对山治很生气，并且他根本不在乎厨子会不会在这该死的冰天雪地里把自己冻僵。_

 

 _“你干嘛不回去？”_ _剑士将双臂抱在胸前问。同时他告诉自己，他一点也不担心。他只是好奇。如此而已。_

 _山治低声笑了起来。_ _他将香烟从口中抽出，对着面前的空气吐了一口烟雾。_ _索隆尝试不去注意他苍白的指尖，以及指尖上从头到尾的轻微颤抖。_ _因为他很生气。_ _没错。_ _非常生气。_

_“你的脑袋的确不太好使，绿藻头。但没想到这么不好使。你他妈竟然这么笨。”金发厨师回答，同时露出一个嘲讽的笑容。_

_“啊！？”剑士踩着沉重的步伐向他走来，伸手用力拽住他的外套：“卷眉毛，你说什么？”_

_山治把脑袋歪向一边，不依不挠地瞪着他。_ _“如果我在屋里，你大概什么都不会吃了吧。为了你所以老子出来了，混蛋。”_ _他将索隆的手从外套上推开，转身想要走掉。他的肩膀紧紧地绷着。_

_有一瞬间，索隆口中的话语似乎凭空消失了。_

_他不应该像这样为厨子的考虑而产生任何感觉。没错。他被惹恼了。他很生气。他不可以这么轻易就原谅他。_

_厨子做错了。_ _他把一切都搞砸了。_ _而索隆并不是一个能容忍被这种错误伤害的人。_

_随后他发现自己向前动了动，靴子砰地一声踏入雪窝里，同时终于将自己的声音从喉咙里挤了出来：“喂，厨子！”_

_金发厨师停下来，并没有回头。_

_剑士站在他身后，看着雪花落在山治的头发和肩膀上。_ _“我们谈谈。”_

 _山治的身体僵了一下。_ _剑士期待他能拒绝，但金发厨师却从嘴里摘下香烟，将它踩在鞋底下熄灭。_ _他说：“去哪？”_

_“哪都行。就我们两个。”索隆回答道。_

_山治想了想。_ _“好吧，跟我来。”_

_索隆跟在他身后，两人来到距离小屋几米远的一座破旧工具棚里。离开了雪幕，暂时被棚子庇护着，两个男人开始纷纷拍落自己头发和大衣上的雪花。_

_沉默无声地笼罩着他们。_ _索隆不确定自己为什么会想和厨子谈谈。那只是句一时冲动的话，然而现在他却被困在自己挖的坑里动弹不得。_ _他别无选择，只能继续往下挖。_

_索隆张开嘴，那些词句在他的舌根处徘徊着准备成形。可山治用自己的话打断了他。_

_“我以为你不想跟我说话。或者根本不愿搭理我。”_ _金发男人说。蓝眼睛笼罩在黯淡的灯光下，显得愈发深蓝。_

_索隆皱眉。“我没这么说。”_

_山治哼了一声。_ _“对，字面上你的确什么都没说。但你的行为告诉我，你压根儿不想跟我扯上半点关系。”_

 

 _索隆看着山治脸上的表情。那里面有气愤，内疚和痛苦。_ _他们分开了好几周，从德雷斯罗萨到与Big Mom的争斗。隔了这么久，当目光再次触碰到彼此时，索隆有种胸腔内部被撕扯得发疼的感觉。_

_他为山治的安全松了口气，但同时恨意也在他心中不断发酵。这股恨意太过强烈，令他不得不阻止自己想要扑过去并把金发男人揍到不省人事的冲动。_

_索隆感觉自己被背叛了。_

_他和山治之间的确有过什么“东西”。那是一种温暖而茂盛的心情。从他值夜的某一天晚上，金发厨师在瞭望室里吻他的那一刻起，便从内心最深处泛滥地膨胀开来。_ _他曾尝试着去压抑那些“东西“，但厨子却轻而易举地撕碎了他拼命将自己包裹起来的所有屏障，然后给了他一个柔软干净的吻。_

 _从那以后，事情变得愈发糟糕。_ _他发觉自己白天晚上都在想着厨子。对方低沉的嗓音不停地在他耳中回荡，像一句赞美诗般萦绕不去。他开始渴望山治的触碰，哪怕只是指尖轻轻擦过皮肤的一瞬间。_

 _索隆开始尝试填补他们之间的距离。_ _当他做了什么不像他的事，或是对厨子发出一个沉默的“我想离你近点儿”的信号时，厨子总会微笑起来，时不时也会回应一下他的行为。_

_那是相互的。_

_从那一刻开始，索隆就知道，他完蛋了。_

 

_但所有这一切，从金发厨师为了去和Big Mom的什么女儿结婚而离开他们的那一刻起，全都被无情地撕成了碎片。_

_厨子什么都没对他说。_ _他第一次听说这些还是从娜美的嘴里。_

 _这是为了大家的安全着想。他明白。但索隆仍然感受到了那该死的背叛。他气得发疯——那个混蛋竟敢就这么离开，什么都没告诉他。_ _他就那么跑了。那么轻易地跑去跟别人结婚。_

_难道对于厨子而言，他们之间的那些“东西”都他妈的一文不值吗。_

_如果情势需要，下次他是不是还会像这样玩消失？_

_自己对他而言就那么微不足道？_

_当再次见到厨子时，所有的不安与疑惑都浮出了水面。索隆决定在自己失控前先和对方保持距离。这样更好。他们正为凯多的事忙得不可开交，船员的内部冲突是现在所有人都最不想看到的。_

_“别让事情听起来都像是我的问题。”索隆皱着眉说。“这一切都他妈的是你的错。”_

_愤怒从山治的脸上浮现出来。他向前一步，怒气冲冲地瞪着剑士。_ _“你以为老子想离开吗？你以为我他妈的想踢路飞？你以为我想看娜美小姐在我面前哭泣流泪？“_

 _索隆以同等怒气毫不退让地回瞪着对方。_ _“我不在乎你想还是不想。关键在于你离开了，你伤害了你的船长，还因为你那该死的错误把所有人的安全都置于危险之中。“_

 _“错误？”_ _山治难以置信地喃喃道。_ _他睁大眼睛，因为感到受伤而加快的急促呼吸飞快地涌上他的嘴边。_ _“你把我的牺牲……说成是一个错误？”_

_索隆愤怒地站在那里，那些无情的语句伴随着冲动从口中奔涌而出。他根本来不及阻止它们。_

_“没错，厨子。你犯了一个严重的错误。你应该明白，当同伴处于危险之中时，路飞是不会退缩的。哪怕他需要把你他妈的从地狱里捞回来，他也会这么做。他就是这种家伙。可你，你用最差劲的方式把他赶走了。他是你的船长，而你他妈只不过是他船上的一个厨子。如果路飞是那种传统的海贼船长，他早就把你流放到一个荒岛上或者把你就地处决了——因为你所做的事就是最混蛋的忘恩负义。”_

 

 _一缕破碎的神色打乱了山治强硬的表情。他的蓝眼睛里浮现出了羞耻和自我厌恶。_ _索隆知道，他踩到了一条非常危险的线。_

 _山治被他的话语狠狠地刺伤了。_ _索隆觉得他只不过是—— 一个“厨子”。好像他身上除了索隆所声称的那样之外一无所有。_

_他重重地吞咽了一下唾沫，将目光从剑士身上移开。用力地深呼吸了几下，山治尝试着冷静下来，然后平静地说：“无论怎样，你都会很高兴的。”_

_“什么？”索隆疑惑地问。_

_一丝不祥的火花从金发厨师的眼中迸射而出。他的声音听起来像是低沉的嗡鸣。_ _“我说，如果老子被流放到什么该死的荒岛上，或者被一枪打死，你都会很高兴的。你这混蛋！”_

_剑士动了动身体。他将手指捏成了拳头，紧紧攥住了金发厨师的大衣。_

_“别说得好像你知道我是怎么想的！”_ _他咆哮道。_

 _山治嘲讽地冷笑了一声。_ _“哦，我当然知道你是怎么想的。你为我的离开而生气，而你他妈根本不愿听我说哪怕一个字——因为你忙着做个为自己对我的那些感觉而郁闷的白痴。”_

 

 _对剑士来说，这是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。_ _他猛地推开了山治。_

_金发厨师脚下绊了一跤，勉勉强强后退了几步才站稳。他抬起眼睛，那些骂人的脏话只差几毫秒就要从口中冒出来。然而山治却感到剑士身上似乎突然散发出一股未知的力量，几乎要将他的舌头生生切断。_

_索隆用深沉的眼睛看着他。_ _他眼神中充满愤怒，屈辱，以及……后悔。_

_“我早该知道。”男人将手指握成拳头，垂在身侧，微微颤抖。“你这混蛋根本就不在乎我的感受。”_

_痛苦刹那间穿透了山治的心脏。_ _他发觉自己好几次张开嘴巴又闭上，却说不出什么像样的话来：“索隆，那是……那不是——”_

_“你烂透了，厨子。”索隆安静地说。_

_他看到山治的脸扭曲成了极度痛苦的形状，他被狠狠地伤害了。_ _尽管知道这很扭曲，但索隆想让厨子也尝尝这些痛苦的滋味。他想让他感受到当他离开时自己感到有多么被伤害和背叛。_ _他想让他明白他曾经是索隆唯一向他打开心防的对象。_

_他让山治卸下了围绕着自己的防御的城墙。他让这个男人触碰自己，从不曾有任何人可以那样触碰他。在孤寂的夜晚，他让这个人像安抚一个顺从的孩子入睡般安抚着自己。他让这个人拍他的脑袋，捏他的脸颊，吻他的嘴唇。_

_山治应该知道索隆曾经有多信任他——用他的生命，他的存在。_ _然而这个男人却将一切都弃之不顾。_

_他离开了索隆。他甚至根本没想过要依靠自己的力量再次回到他身边来。如果不是路飞，或许他们之间连现在这些对话都不会发生——因为他再也不会见到厨子。_

_就那么简单。_ _厨子会不知所踪地消失掉，投入另一个人的怀抱。_ _而令索隆痛苦的是，他竟然是他们俩中唯一一个想要坚持的人。_

 

 _山治垂下眼睛。_ _他嘴巴微张着，说不出任何话。_ _索隆看到他的蓝眼睛里涌起一丝泪水，但金发厨师拼命地想阻止它们掉下来：“索隆，我……”_

_“我恨你，厨子。”剑士说着，感到自己的心仿佛再次裂开。“我真希望从没在东海遇见你。”_

_山治脸上的表情扭曲了——那是一种纯粹的震惊，恐惧与痛苦。_ _他双肩颓然垂下，泪水从他的眼底跌落。然而，索隆并没来得及看到它们滑下厨子的脸—— 一道奇怪的光芒突然从他们中间迸发四散。_

_剑士条件反射地伸出胳膊举在眼前，挡住将那突如其来爆发的强光。当周围的白光渐渐减弱时，他睁开眼睛眨了眨，尝试让眼前那些残像消失。_

_等他再抬起头……发现厨子已经不见了。_

 

_“厨子？”他喊道。_

_从大衣口袋里溢出的微弱光芒暂时夺去了他的注意力。他将手伸进口袋，四下寻找着。_ _当拿出雪花球，发现那里面正不断飘落的雪花时，索隆不由得睁大了眼睛。_

 _那些纯白的雪花闪着光芒。_ _他记得之前自己曾经翻转过那雪花球，当时没有一片雪花像这样从底部飘落下来。_

 _但是现在……_ _现在不一样了。_ _不仅有结晶般的雪花飞舞，一棵松树也出现在了雪花球的中央。_ _他清楚记得之前并没有什么树。这只雪花球里应该不过就是一堆没用的白色薄片和透明的玻璃而已。_

_所以，发生了什么？_

_透过玻璃，索隆发现地上躺着一件蓝色的东西。他十分熟悉这件毛皮大衣，因为不到15秒前，他还用手指狠狠攥住过它。_

_“厨子？”他再次喊道。_

_但是这一次，一丝恐惧开始疯狂搅动他的内心。_

 

_“这是一只特别的雪花球……可以满足人内心的任何愿望。”_

 

锦卫门的声音如死神的低语，回荡在他的脑海里。

一阵战栗无声地漫过他的脊背，可怕地暗示着他或许做了什么事。

”不，不。那——那他妈的不可能。“

索隆尝试用理智说服自己，但摆在面前的证据却如此真实——他突然觉得想吐。

不允许自己再在这令人窒息的地方多待一秒，他立刻从雪地上抓起厨子的那件大衣，转身向那唯一一个或许能解释他究竟该死的做了什么的人的方向，匆匆跑去。

 

 

 

小屋的门被猛地推开了，门外冰冷的风瞬间灌入室内。船长转过头，看到了那个站在门口的男人。他头发乱糟糟的，圆睁着眼睛，大张着嘴喘着粗气，左臂下方夹了一件海军蓝外套。把门关上后，他立刻焦急地看向他的伙伴们。

“锦卫门！”索隆高声喊道。武士听到后匆忙从座位上站起来。“ _那个球_ 到底是个什么鬼东西？”

“什么？什么球？”娜美不解地问。

“他给了我一个该死的球，然后厨子就 _不见_ 了！”索隆伸手指向对方，大声责问。

“冷静点，索隆阁下。你说山治阁下不见了是什么意思？”武士一边说一边朝愤怒的剑士走去。

“两分钟前我还在跟他说话，接着他就突然 _消失_ 了！这玩意儿——”他把那只雪花球从大衣口袋里狠狠掏了出来：”发了光，还有雪花在动，然后……还有这棵根本 _不该_ 出现那里的该死的树！到底怎么回事？！”

“好了好了。”娜美站起来，在半空中徒劳地挥着双手。“出了什么事，索隆？”她叉着腰，对他扬了扬眉毛。“你到底在说什么？你为什么拿着山治君的外套？”

“说不定他被森林里的野兔抓走活活吃掉了呢。”罗宾戏谑眨着她深色的眼睛。

“喂，别说这些可怕的事好吗，罗宾！”乌索普抱怨着，胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

路飞则一边笑一边吃掉了一整只烤鸡腿：“你想多了吧。他大概只是出去抽根烟，或者——”

“他就那么在我面前消失了，路飞！”索隆沮丧地说。他不明白为什么他的伙伴们还能这么平静。

厨子 _不见_ 了，而自己很有可能就是罪魁祸首。混蛋。

 

“索隆阁下，能把雪花球给我看看吗？”锦卫门问。索隆点点头，将雪花球递给他。

武士用好奇的目光打量着雪花球，翻来覆去地观察。雪花球中有雪片盘旋飞舞，如真正的雪一样落在地面上。一棵茂盛的松树笔直地矗立在中央。

“它被 _启动_ 了。”

所有人在听到后都齐刷刷地转过头去，寻找着那个细小声音的来源——是坐在娜美身边的桃之助。他咬住下唇，眉头紧皱。

“什么意思，桃之助先生？”布鲁克问。

“我记得父亲曾经跟我说过一次，”男孩解释道。“他说，如果雪花球被启动了，中间那棵松树就会变成那个人愿望的‘时钟’”。

“你是指‘持续时间’吗，桃之助殿下？”锦卫门问。

男孩点了点头。“是的。只要松树出现在那里，愿望就会继续。”他说。

“好了。有没有人能告诉我到底发生了什么？“航海士不耐烦地嚷起来。索隆与这两个来自和之国的家伙看起来正在很严肃地讨论某些她不知道的事，这令她感到紧张。但有一点是肯定的，这件事是关于他们船上那位厨师——他们共同的伙伴的。而看起来那绝对不是什么好事。

锦卫门叹口气，转身对他的同伴们解释起整件事的来龙去脉。所有人都把耳朵竖了起来。当他说到那只“可以满足人内心任何愿望”的“魔法雪花球”时，他们眼睛里都亮起了好奇的光芒。

 

“好吧。所以那个Suuuuper雪花球是有魔力的，对吗？”弗兰奇指着锦卫门手中那只圆玻璃球问道。“可这跟厨师小哥又有什么关系？”

桃之助从椅子上跳下来，朝索隆和锦卫门走去。他的木屐底敲打着地板，所有人都注视着他小小的身躯。

他焦急地看了一眼雪花球，然后转向索隆。“你许过愿了？“

“当然没——”正当他条件反射地打算反驳对方时，剑士张大的嘴巴突然僵住了——一个可怕的念头掠过他的脑海。他的脸色顿时变得苍白起来，再也无法发出任何声音。

这一连串反应并没有逃过娜美的双眼。她知道有什么事不对劲儿，因为她这位平时强大而积极的伙伴现在看起来却好像快要昏倒了一样。

“所以，你 _的确_ 许过愿了。”娜美实事求是地说。

“我——”索隆终于意识到自己那轻率行为的严重性。他结结巴巴地回答说：“我——可能做了类似的事。”

“什么‘可能’？你到底做了什么，索隆？”娜美问道，感到心脏突然狂跳起来。她为他们的对话感到不安。如果剑士被与厨师之间的那些琐碎争吵一时冲昏了头脑，不小心许了个愿——比如把山治变成一只青蛙，或是让他消失在空气里——她甚至不确定他们要到哪儿去找他。或者还能不能找到他。

白痴。她暗自祈祷索隆能聪明点儿，不至于许一个这么荒唐的愿望。

“我和厨子谈了几句，事情变得有点过，然后……”索隆垂下眼睛，盯着地板，坦白道：“我说了些蠢话，我不是有意的。”

当他清晰地回忆起那张因痛苦和惊讶而变得苍白的脸，蓝眼睛中的泪水，以及他被震惊得说不出话的模样时，一股浓厚的负罪感从胸膛中喷涌而出。

厨子看起来那么 _伤心_ 。都是他的错。

索隆垂在身侧的指节泛着白。他咬紧牙齿，下巴上的肌肉也随之绷紧了。“我说我恨他。”他说了下去，声音低沉不已，并且充满悔恨。“我说……我希望从没在东海遇见他。”

 

娜美尖锐地倒抽了一口冷气。屋内的其他人窃窃私语着，脸上露出了明显的关切神情。而草帽一伙则完全沉默了——他们呆呆地看着剑士懊悔的脸。

过了一会儿，路飞第一个打破了沉默。“没关系，”他说，然后露出一个笑容。“如果我们找到山治，你就可以向他道歉了。为已经发生的事后悔是没用的。”

索隆不由得苦笑起来。“你不明白，路飞。”他懊恼地将手指插进自己的头发里。“我对他说我 _恨_ 他。该死，我甚至不知道这是不是我对他说的最后一句话——”

“那你是打算放弃吗？”

剑士的话被路飞认真的语气打断了。他望向他们船长的眼睛——对方探寻的目光看起来十分严肃。一瞬间，他似乎觉得这间屋子里除了自己和路飞外再也没有其他人。

他尊敬他，也愿意为他付出生命。他知道路飞对他也抱有同等的尊敬。他了解他的强大，梦想，热情与原则。而他们的船长此刻注视他的表情，在剑士的瞳孔深处无声地点燃了什么。

心中那股风暴渐渐平息下来。索隆握住自己白色武士刀的刀柄，从中汲取一丝熟悉的安慰与平静。当将目光再次转向船长时，他看上去决心已定。“不。”他说。

 

路飞随即露出了灿烂的笑容。他用手按住自己的草帽，笑了起来。“那就行了！我们去找山治！”

娜美深深叹口气，手指揉了揉自己的太阳穴，她感到十分头疼。“我们才刚把山治君弄回来，现在他又不见了。他到底会在哪儿？”

“你不能去，草帽当家的。”罗打断了他们。“这里需要你。”

“但是，特拉仔！”橡皮船长抱怨道。“山治不见了！我必须去找他！”

“你才刚到，我敢说凯多肯定也知道你来了。就在现在，就在我们在这里讲话的这一刻，他的手下可能就在找你。”罗解释道。

罗说的没错，但他不能就这么丢下他不管。他的伙伴不见了，作为船长，他有责任去找他。

然而在路飞提出抗议前，一个平静的声音插了进来。

 

“剑士先生。“

索隆将目光转向黑发女性。罗宾用食指捏着茶杯柄，问道：“你说你希望自己从没在东海遇见厨师先生。对吗？”

男人点点头。她转过身，看向娜美：“娜美，我记得你告诉过我，厨师先生曾经跟你说起过他的家人。”

“嗯，是的。”

那是他们向和之国航行的途中一段短暂的时光。她并不想让山治倾吐他的过去，尤其是当那段经历对他而言太过艰难和痛苦的时候。她理解他，因为她自己也经历过。但金发厨师却认为自己有责任告诉她：他的父亲和兄弟有多残忍，他的母亲有多么爱他，以及他还是个孩子的时候，如何只身一人逃到了东海。

我欠大家一个解释。他说。他仍在为当初赶走他们、伤害路飞和令娜美受到惊吓而内疚不已。他已经说过好几次对不起，可他觉得这还远远不够。娜美感激于他的努力，所以她拍拍他的肩膀告诉他，自己很高兴他现在已经安全了，也成功地回到了他们中间。

毕竟，他们是伙伴。而伙伴总会原谅彼此。

 

“如果那个雪花球真的有魔力，而剑士先生又的确许愿说希望自己从没在东海遇见厨师先生，那么……最符合逻辑的推论是这个，”罗宾解释道，“厨师先生并没有消失，他只是被送去了这条伟大航道的某个角落。最有可能的是……他的家人知道他在哪儿。”

当娜美意识到这意味着什么时，她棕色的眼睛不由得睁大了。一阵可怕的感觉在她心中迅速弥漫。

“天啊。”她轻轻抽了口气，用手捂住了嘴。

不。

天哪，不。

山治不会在那里。他 _不可以_ 在那里。

 

“怎么了？”索隆问道。

娜美的目光随即落在了毫不知情的剑士身上。突然，一股极其强烈的怒气在她胸中狠狠燃烧起来。她大步走向他，用力扯住他的长袍，攥紧了拳头，愤怒地冲着他的脸大声吼道：“你这个混蛋！你怎么能许出一个那么混蛋的愿望！”

索隆被娜美突如其来的爆发吓了一跳。草帽一伙的其他人也站了起来，不安地朝他们走了几步。

剑士蹙起眉，对娜美低吼了一句：“我知道我做了什么！”

“不！”娜美仍旧不依不挠地对他大喊道。“不，你不知道！”

索隆尝试将她的胳膊从自己身上拉下来。他现在非常焦躁，他或许无法控制好自己的力道。但无论他看起来有多冷漠或强硬，他也真的不想伤害她，或是为此伤害任何一位女性。

 

“娜美。”罗宾将手放在娜美肩上。片刻之后，她感受到对方原本强烈的怒气稍稍平复了些许。

航海士再次瞪了索隆一眼。她将索隆狠狠推到一边，推得剑士脚下甚至踉跄了几步。这令她稍微解气了些。她转身看向路飞，听到剑士在背后低低咒骂了一声，但她根本不在乎。她也并不是真的生他的气，而是对他们如今的处境感到绝望。

她知道索隆并非真心想让那些可怕的事发生在山治身上。他是无意的，他也并不知道这只雪花球竟能把事情搞砸到如此地步。但她现在觉得沮丧极了，为这如此复杂而又不公平的一切：山治才刚刚回到他们中间。而现在，他又将再次被那些可怕的东西缠绕起来，变得一团糟。

无论他现在在哪儿，他都不应该待在那里。

他应该属于他们大家。被他的朋友和伙伴们所包围。他们接受他的身份，了解他的梦想，与他一起分享他的热情。

他不该属于那些残忍的，冷酷无情的人。

 

娜美砰地一声将手拍在桌子上，盘子和酒杯被震得叮当响。她严肃地看着她的船长。

“路飞，”她说。“请你准许我们启航。”

“喂喂喂，娜美！”乌索普像疯了一样跑到娜美身旁。“你不能就这么出海！我们现在遇上的可是凯多，况且我们大家不能再分开了！”他一边来回挥着手，一边着急地解释着。

“我不在乎！现在最重要的是山治君的安全！”娜美将目光转向路飞，而路飞正抱着双手，露出一副严肃的表情。“你知道他的家人什么样，路飞。我们不能把山治君留在他们手里。”

“我同意！“乔巴跳到桌子上，也看着路飞。”我不喜欢那些人！“

“我也一样，路飞先生。”布鲁克站到娜美身旁，加入了对话。“我会和娜美小姐一起去。”

“伙计们……”乌索普闭上眼睛，叹了口气。山治明明那么强，他不明白为什么他的伙伴们听上去似乎觉得山治像个需要被解救的公主一样。那厨子如果听到这些，一定会气到爆炸。

“我明白了。”路飞说。“我同意你们启航。但索隆必须和你们一起去。”

娜美，乔巴和布鲁克很高兴听到路飞这么说。他们的脸色看起来好了些，并表达了对船长这个决定的感激之情。

“谢谢你，路飞。”娜美笑了笑，听起来松了口气。

 

“你们为什么这么担心卷眉毛？”索隆猜他一定问了一个极其错误的问题。因为航海士听到他这么问，立刻又丢给他一个死亡瞪视。

索隆不想承认，但他现在的确很着急。他想知道这一切跟厨子的家族有什么关系，为什么他的伙伴们看起来都该死的那么急着想去保护他。

“因为——”娜美开了口，但又停住了。她的嘴巴还张着，显然话还没说完。索隆从她棕色的瞳孔中看到了挣扎和犹豫。

他为这样的反应皱起眉，迈步向娜美走去。靴底在木地板上撞击出沉闷的声响。

周围一片寂静。他现在没有心情玩什么猜谜游戏。他想知道那该死的厨子究竟在哪儿。如果需要把整个伟大航线翻个个儿才能找到他，他想自己也会这么做。

“是什么？”他压低声音，问道。“有什么是你没告诉我的？”

小屋的窗户在暴风雪中嘎吱作响。壁炉里火苗的噼啪声与人们的呼吸声安静地占据了整个房间。他们都在等待娜美的回答。

 

航海士叹了口气，将几缕橙色的头发别向耳后。“我可以以后再告诉你。”她答道。索隆还没来得及表达他的不满，就被娜美脸上那无法掩饰的担忧攫住了自己即将出口的语句。“但是现在，我们得收拾行李了。我们必须马上出发。”

她顿了一下，垂下眼睛，轻轻咬住下唇。

“如果罗宾的理论是正确的——山治君的确和他的家人在一起的话。”她紧紧闭上眼睛，复而睁开，抬头看向索隆。“那么，他现在一定处在痛苦的煎熬之中。”

 

 

 

索隆搞不懂娜美究竟为什么那么担心厨子。的确，她是告诉过自己厨子小时候被他的兄弟们欺负过。但该死的卷眉毛那么强，他不会任由任何人对他那么做的。索隆 _知道_ 这一点。

不过现在只要一想到不小心将厨子送走的人就是自己，这念头就令他坐立难安。双手紧紧抓住船舷的栏杆，索隆听到木头在掌下发出吱吱呀呀的哀鸣声。他觉得自己最好在弗兰奇赶过来要他好看之前赶紧停下。

叹了口气，他终于放开了那块可怜的木头，眼睛盯着夕阳出神。

自从今天下午他们启航以来，娜美脸上就总是那副深沉专注的神情。她和布鲁克一直没离开过掌舵室。娜美对指针保持着密切关注，并且更加关切地看着她掌上的生命卡。

那是厨子的。索隆看到那张小纸片在娜美手掌中来回抽动，挣扎着向它主人的方向爬去。

 

“剑士先生。”

听到声音，索隆转头瞥了一眼来到自己身旁的罗宾。她胳膊下面夹着一本厚厚的书。她本不该来，但娜美坚持认为罗宾可以帮助他们扭转那只魔法雪花球所造成的一系列后果。娜美没有说错。几个小时以来，罗宾都把自己关在图书馆里，从她的历史文献中寻找着线索和关键信息。 

“桃之助和锦卫门先生还在图书馆。要不要一起？”她问。

那个小男孩桃之助也吵着要跟他们一起来，他认为自己对所发生的事负有责任。路飞一开始反对，说他连自己都保护不了。但男孩坚持要这么做。经过一番严肃的互相打量之后，路飞咧嘴一笑，揉了揉男孩的脑袋。

路飞总能发现他人的伟大之处。

 “找到什么线索了吗？”索隆跟着罗宾前往图书馆。

 “还没有。”她打开门，“不过我发现了一些有趣的东西，是关于那只雪花球的。”

当他们走进图书馆时，索隆发现武士和男孩都坐在地板上。他们周围堆满了书，有的翻开着，还有几本叠在一起。看到索隆进来，两人对他点了点头，又将注意力重新集中回面前的书本上。

罗宾拉开椅子坐下，将那本厚厚的书放在桌上。她打开书仔细地翻看着。索隆靠在墙边，双手抱胸，等待着罗宾能找到些什么。

他的目光落在了考古学家桌边的那只圆玻璃球上。雪花球里的雪片仍在盘旋飞舞，一些松针叶从中央的松树上徐徐落下。索隆眉心紧锁。这该死的玩意儿，搞得他们现在简直一团糟。

 

罗宾在一页上停住。她的目光扫过一行行文字，然后抬起头看向索隆。“这只雪花球，”她指了指书页上的一幅插图，“是太阳神Kitamono赠予和之国原住民的礼物。他们用它祈祷能获得丰收，以及避免暴风雨肆虐自己的土地。刚开始。他们以为这是一份永恒的礼物。但随着时间流逝，他们发现雪花球中的松树开始落叶。太阳神托梦告诉大祭司，雪花球不能永远满足所有人的愿望。但因为担心他们的岛屿会遭遇灾祸，大祭司许下了最后的愿望——让他能够复制这份来自上天的礼物。”

“然而，这是有代价的。”考古学家继续说道，“太阳神被人们的贪婪激怒了，他将Shira山打入了永恒的冬天，并抹杀了山上的所有农作物和牲畜。大祭司只得赐福于圣殿周围的永恒积雪，并用它们来制作雪花球。他以为这样就能让这座岛获得永远的和平与安宁。然而他错了——这只能带来数不尽的冲突与贪欲。”

油灯中的火焰来回跳动着，将浅橙色的光芒淡淡笼罩在索隆身上。他对历史并没有什么兴趣，但罗宾刚才讲的那个故事令他不安。“所以锦卫门给我的这只该死的球，”他说，“跟那些古老的雪花球不同，它只能满足一个愿望？”

“是的。”罗宾点头。“所以我们不能通过再许一个愿望，来扭转厨师先生身上所发生的一切。”

索隆失望地叹口气。“我就不能把这鬼东西打碎吗？”

“不能！”桃之助站了起来，皱着眉看向他。“如果在愿望完全实现之前打碎它，你会死的！”

“那怎么办？”索隆说。他并不怕死，一点也不。他随时可以为他的伙伴献出生命。也许唯一令他担心的是他死后的后果——他的伙伴们会有多难过，以及他也会为无法实现自己的梦想而遗憾。

桃之助的眉毛紧紧揪在一起，眼睛盯着地板。“我父亲曾说过一些关于扭转愿望的事。”他解释道。“但那很复杂，而且取决于许愿者自己。比如，如果我希望我的敌人死去，而之后我又想收回这个愿望，那我要做的就是把那个人从即将降临的死亡中拯救出来。这就是松树的作用——给许愿者可以扭转愿望的时间。”

“假如松树叶落光之前，许愿者都没能扭转这个愿望呢？”罗宾问。

“如果连最后一片叶子也落下来了，”男孩盯着她。“那么，愿望将 _无法逆转_ 。”

剑士咬了咬牙，脑袋转向罗宾桌子上的雪花球。圆形玻璃之中，雪花仍如水晶般旋转着。然而令他担心的是，松叶已开始从树的底部开始脱落，一些松针也已经渐渐落在地上。

所以，如果连最顶端的松叶也落下来的话——他们就彻底完了。索隆将无法扭转他的愿望。他将眼睁睁地看着一切发生而束手无策。他也将为自己毁了厨子的人生而陷入无止尽的自责中。

 “那我们能为山治阁下做些什么呢？”锦卫门问道。

罗宾沉思了片刻。过了一会儿，她合上书，从桌前站了起来。

“还不清楚。不过给我点时间，让我仔细想想剑士先生许下的愿望。我会想出办法的。“

 

 

 

“就是那里了。”

娜美指着远处一只正驶向岛屿岸边的巨大蜗牛。它就像一只驮着巨塔的巨型电话虫——索隆觉得那看起来蠢兮兮的，尤其是当它把自己 _嵌入_ 由其他同类所组成的土地中的时候。

他们航行了整整三天，娜美才终于发现了那些漂浮在广阔大海中央的奇怪蜗牛。刚开始索隆还以为那是海王类，但娜美却告诉他们准备好武器，同时躺在她掌心的那片生命卡也开始更加用力地扭动起来。

紧张感仿佛一只手，紧紧捏住了索隆的胃——他知道，厨子离他们不远了。

他还活着。他的生命卡就是证明。再过几个小时，索隆就能见到他。

这个念头令他身体的每一寸细胞都兴奋起来。他现在只想赶紧把厨子抢回来，然后带他离开。

 

“这就是杰尔玛王国。”罗宾说。

“没错。”娜美点点头。“它曾是只活在海贼们谈论中的一个传说。但山治君却是这个神话王国真实存在的活生生的证明。我们也亲眼所见。他们没有永久的国土，因为他们就是整片海洋的征服者。”

“Big Mom还跟他们在一起吗？“乔巴问道。

“我不知道，乔巴先生。”布鲁克回答。“但我们目前的首要任务是把山治先生救出来。”

每个人都对音乐家说的话表示赞同。他们已经为计划好的攻击准备就绪了。“右转舵！”娜美发出了号令，男人们赶忙照做。他们得先把船藏起来，然后换乘迷你梅利号或者鲨鱼潜水艇三号偷偷潜进去才行。

等所有的蜗牛都组合完毕后，娜美将队伍分成了两组：一组从东侧进入城堡，另一组则从西侧。

“锦卫门和罗宾走东侧，索隆和布鲁克走西侧。乔巴，桃之助和我留在这里守船。如果看到我的雨云，就代表你们必须立刻撤回来，无论发生了什么。”娜美棕色的眼睛别有深意地往索隆身上扫了一眼，问道：“明白了吗？”

剑士为这句话不高兴地蹙起眉心。他又不是什么需要监督和提醒的小孩，他自己能搞定。于是索隆将双臂交叉放在胸前，哼了一声：“随便。”

娜美叹口气，挥了挥手宣布解散：“好吧，好吧。总之别迷路了，笨蛋。”

 

 

 

“嗯，索隆先生？”布鲁克指了指塔的方向。“生命卡指的是这里。”

索隆哆嗦了一下，并尝试掩盖他的赧意。“我知道，白痴！”他啧了一声，只得倒转180度，怒气冲冲地向塔的方向走去。他又瞥了一眼掌心里的那张纸——厨子的确在这该死的宫殿里的某个地方。

两个人都听到岛上传来了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。几分钟后，他们看到一支军队正朝着岛上茂密的森林进发。索隆平时并不是那种会对欺负平民的混蛋行为袖手旁观的类型，但现在他们有更重要的事要做。他咬咬牙，强行压下想要追赶军队的冲动，转头重新集中起精神。

在切开墙壁的一角进入城堡内部后，布鲁克拉着剑士躲进了一间昏暗而狭窄的储藏室。“索隆先生，我先去找找山治先生，能麻烦你替我保管身体吗？”布鲁克问道。

剑士咕哝了一声表示同意。随即，骸骨上便冒出一只绿色的幽灵。布鲁克的躯体变得苍白，踉跄着靠在了一旁的箱子上。“ _索隆先生，那我走了。_ ”他在幽灵的外表下说道。

“赶快找到卷眉毛。我不喜欢干等。”

鬼魂听到后，笑着穿过墙寻找山治去了。索隆叹了口气靠上身后的墙壁。他闭起眼睛，打开见闻色。加强十倍的感官令他能够听到靴子撞在地面上的回音，以及远处城堡的走廊上刀剑碰撞的叮当声响。

 

半小时后，他感到一团熟悉的光晕正在向自己靠近。随即，布鲁克再次穿过墙壁，将灵魂缩回他的骨架中。

“怎么样？”剑士期待地扬起了眉毛。

“我花了点时间才找到厨房，因为那是山治先生最有可能在的地方——但他不在那里。不过我听到了一些其他有趣的情报。”音乐家说。“他们在谈论一个被关在地牢里的神秘囚犯。后来一个士兵走进厨房，拿走了一只盛着食物的银托盘。他一句话都没说就转身走了，于是我跟上了他。”

“那你找到厨子了？”索隆问道。

布鲁克摇了摇头。“没有。但我知道他就在那儿，因为那个士兵在地牢大门附近和他的同伴聊了一会儿，他好像说了句什么‘三王子的饭’。然后我就尽快赶了回来。”

剑士点点头，手指握住和道一文字的剑柄。“我们走。”

 

索隆用了好一会儿才找到通往地牢的通道。每次他往错误的方向走去时布鲁克都会笑他，剑士只得砍他两刀让他闭嘴。

楼上不断传来接二连三的爆炸声，整个城堡看起来都在剧烈地摇晃。“哈。”索隆笑了笑。心想那大概是罗宾和锦卫门干的。

“站住！”

突然，面前出现了一队全副武装的士兵，拦住了两位海贼的去路。紧接着背后又传来另一组脚步声——他们意识到自己被包围了。“索隆先生，”布鲁克抽剑出鞘，说：“通往地牢的路就在你右边那堵墙的后面。你先过去。我来收拾这个烂摊子。”

“你确定？”索隆问。

“哟嚯嚯嚯嚯！”布鲁克挺直身体，将左手背在身后，剑身垂直立于身前。这是他的战斗姿态。“让我跟他们享受一段美妙的爵士乐吧。”

剑士勾起嘴角，随即从刀鞘中抽出了和道与鬼彻。“二刀流——七十二烦恼凤！”

墙壁应声裂开，碎石和砂砾从巨大的裂缝中飞了出来。当索隆跳入那道被劈开的缺口时，他听到身后那些士兵们对他的伙伴大声叫喊。

——动作得快。即使他相信布鲁克，他也不想让对方独自一人承担御敌的重担。

 

索隆感觉自己的靴底踩在了一段楼梯上。他来回看了看楼梯的两端。“好吧，该死。”

他就不能直接降落在白痴厨子所在的地方吗？为什么他必须得从两个该死的方向里选一个？

“见鬼去吧！”他沮丧地吼了一声，决定跟着本能走。

剑士走下楼梯。一路上，墙边的火把不断发出黯淡的光芒。踏上最后一级台阶时，索隆看到面前出现了一条狭窄幽深的走廊。他小心翼翼地环顾四周，寻找着这里除了自己以外的其他人。紧接着，士兵的声音传了过来。

“谁！？”

剑士皱起眉，双刀抽出，向两个守卫着一间牢房的士兵奔去。士兵们慌忙对他开枪，但索隆轻而易举地就用刀将子弹偏转了方向。他们惊慌地大声叫嚷着，但剑士没有浪费一点时间。他闪电般地跑到他们面前，一瞬间便放倒了他的敌人。

正当两名士兵瘫倒在地，血沿着索隆的刀刃缓缓滑落时。一个声音响了起来。

 

“ _谁……谁在那儿？_ ”

那个熟悉的嗓音令他的心脏几乎漏跳一拍。他缓缓侧过脑袋，看向声音传来的方向，目光锁定在蜷缩在地牢铁栏杆后的黑暗中的一个影子身上。

“是——”那个声音顿了一下，“是我父亲派你来杀我的吗？”

索隆的眉毛紧紧拧在一起。他转过身，正对着那片黑暗。“少废话，厨子。我他妈是来救你的。”

那影子沉默了下来。索隆尝试着耐心地等了一会儿，但他想起自己他妈的还得回去帮布鲁克。“快点，没用的白痴。赶紧踢烂那些玩意儿把你自己弄出来。”他不耐烦地说道。

 

但他并没有听到熟悉的咒骂声，或是铁栏杆被踢飞的撞击声。相反，那个黑暗中的人影慢慢地向索隆靠了过来。他先是看到一只光裸的脚掌蹒跚着迈出了那片黑暗。剑士灰色的眼珠向上移去，随后，索隆便看到了他那位平时身材匀称、穿着讲究的同伴——然而现在，对方消瘦的肩膀上只挂着些破旧而褴褛的衣物。

当目光落在对方戴着的那只 _铁头盔_ 上时。索隆不由得张大了嘴巴。他看到从铁头盔的缝隙里露出来的金发，以及掩在金发中的那双清澈的蓝眼睛。他发誓——那一瞬间，沉重的心跳撞得他整个胸腔都在发疼。

“厨子？”索隆简直不敢相信自己眼睛般喃喃说道。他的同伴看起来 _糟透了_ 。他身上穿着脏兮兮的灰衬衫，破破烂烂的深色裤子，样子疲惫不堪。平日干净的皮肤如今布满了各种污渍与淤青，还有数不清的细碎伤口。

“你为什么叫我‘厨子’？”山治伸出手来，抓着铁栏杆，轻声问道。“你怎么知道我想做个厨师？”

索隆感到自己喉咙发干。面前的人看上去简直像个在用他所熟悉的那家伙的声音说话的陌生人。这真的是山治吗？他们船的那个厨子？

“因为你就是。”他的声音绷得紧紧的，连自己都能听出来。

“不，”山治摇了摇头，说。“我不是。我是杰尔玛的第三王子，山治。哦， _曾经是_ 。”他叹了口气，蓝眼睛抬了起来，看向目瞪口呆的剑士。“你不该待在这儿。如果我的父亲和兄弟们知道你在这里——”

突然，一阵响亮的笑声开始沿着楼梯四下回荡。索隆看到山治睁大了眼睛，惊惶地望向自己。“躲起来。”他低声对他说。“我的兄弟们来了。快躲起来！”

“不。”索隆皱着眉头回答。“我不会丢下你的。”

 

山治似乎被剑士的话吓了一跳。但当他听到那些令他害怕的脚步声越来越响时，他开始隔着铁栏杆，拼命地推着剑士的胳膊。“ _求你了_ 。躲起来吧。”

刺痛感从他被厨子触碰到的皮肤上传来。和往常厨子那双干净光滑的手截然不同，索隆察觉到那是一双——伤痕累累的手。他完全没法想象，现在这个站在他面前 _恳求_ 自己的人，竟然就是他所认识的那个厨子。山治 _从不_ 求人——尤其是对他。

索隆终于勉强答应了对方。他跑到走廊尽头，藏在了墙后。将自己的感官笼罩过去之后，他听到那些脚步声在厨子的牢房前停了下来。

不管是不是他的兄弟——厨子都绝对会把他们踢得满地找牙的。他想。

 

 

 

山治站在那里，面对面地看向他的兄弟们。

勇治瞥了他一眼，笑着说：“我们马上将去摧毁另一个岛屿了，父亲已经发动了战争。但我们几个总要和往常一样，先从你这里拿个幸运符，你说是不是，山治？”

山治睁大了眼睛。他感觉自己的心脏正仓惶地跳动着。就像先前无数次被本能占据上风一样，他害怕地一步步后退，直到后背死死抵住墙壁。膝盖抖得站不住。他用胳膊抱住脑袋，将身体紧紧蜷缩起来，徒劳地期盼着身后那堵墙能将他整个人立刻吞噬掉。

尼治笑了。他嘲弄地看着山治：“没错，就是这样。害怕我们就对了，我可怜的弟弟。”

山治听见牢房的门被打开了。冰冷的石板上响起了刺耳的摩擦声。他伏在地面上，身体不停地颤抖，感到自己是如此脆弱，如此无助。

正如他一直以来的那样。

 

“是那具骷髅把士兵们干掉的？”伊治问道。

见山治没有作声，勇治向前走了几步，歪着脑袋说：“喂，我们的哥哥在问你话呢，可怜的小废物。” 

“我……我不知道。”山治颤抖着声音回答。

“有意思。”第一王子说。“他就直接从你身边走过去了。也许连他都觉得你实在太没用，根本就没有救的价值。”

尼治和勇治双双大笑。肆无忌惮的笑声沿着地牢的石壁四下回荡，令山治的胃一阵痉挛。

“蕾玖在收拾他了。”伊治补上一句，开始咯吱作响地揉弄起手指关节。“不过，我们还是先拿幸运符吧。”

三位王子咧开嘴大笑了起来。一颗惊恐的泪珠从山治眼中滑落。紧接着，他倒抽了一口凉气——他感觉到从自己身体右侧传来的剧痛，以及应声而断的2根肋骨。下一秒，他的身体便腾空而起，狠狠砸向了对面的墙壁。

 

 

 

索隆焦急地等待着。

他听见打斗声断断续续地传来，但他不明白山治为什么用了那么久才把那些人揍趴下。过了几分钟，他听到牢房门被再次落锁的声音。

剑士愕然。这不对劲。该死的，这他妈的全错了。

他探出墙边看了一眼，只见三个男人正在滑行——踩着他们那些该死的奇怪鞋子向楼梯那边去了。他们看起来丝毫不像断了几根骨头或是头破血流的样子。剑士感到身体仿佛被由内而外地烧着了。激增的肾上腺素使他飞快地奔向牢房——奔向他的厨子。

“厨子？”他发疯似地喊着，却没有听到任何回答。索隆吸了口气，重重诅咒了一声，然后三两下便砍断了那些碍事的铁栏杆。为什么厨子不自己从牢房里出来？这些栏杆甚至都他妈的不是海楼石做的！

“厨子？”他察觉到有个人影正匍匐在右侧的地面上，缓缓地向墙边挪动着。索隆赶忙跑过去。他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，可当他看到对方的模样时，剑士感到自己整颗心都被捏碎了。

 

山治瘫倒在冰冷的石板上，不成人形。他看起来就像一滩被揉碎了的血肉和骨头。暗红色的血不断地从铁头盔中渗出来。苍白的胳膊和腿上落满了无数丑陋的新伤痕。

刹那间，索隆感到有无数怒气在他体内疯狂升腾。他跪在地上，一把揪住山治的衬衫前襟，强迫着把他拉了起来。金发男人浑身抽搐了一下，嘴边溢出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“你他妈的到底怎么了，厨子！？”他怒不可遏地吼道。“你为什么不反抗？！”

 

_如果罗宾的理论是正确的——山治君的确和他的家人在一起的话。那么，他现在一定处在痛苦的煎熬之中。_

娜美的声音在他脑海中不停地回荡——响亮而清晰。

剑士的手死死攥住了厨师的衬衫。不。他不该是这样。他认识的那个山治绝不会让这种事发生在自己身上——

“他不能。”

索隆听到声音，惊讶地浑身一震。他把注意力和意识全都集中在了厨子身上，以至于根本没发现有人站在了牢房门口。他把破碎不堪的厨子放下，站起身，对这位入侵者拔刀相向。“你他妈的又是谁？”

一个女人向他们走来。她点亮了一盏油灯，突如其来的灯光令索隆不得不眯起眼睛。当对方盯着他看时，他发现了她与厨子的相似之处——卷眉毛，蓝眼睛。

他突然对她涌起一阵汹涌的怒意。现在索隆终于知道山治的兄弟们是如何残忍地对待他的了。那么这个女人也不会有什么不同。

“该死的，离他远点儿！”他咆哮着威胁道。

“我会的。”蕾玖说，扬手将一件东西朝剑士抛了过来。索隆当空接住那玩意儿，摊开手掌，发现掌心中躺着一只精巧纤薄的金钥匙。

“这是他头盔的钥匙。”她说。“我不知道你是谁，但我相信你和那些闯入这座城堡的人一样都是好人。所以我才会帮助你那位骷髅朋友逃脱。带山治走吧。永远不要回头。他不该留在这种地方。”

“你不必对我说这些。”索隆皱起眉，坚定地说。“不管你愿不愿意，我都会带他走。”

她勾起唇角，露出一个浅淡的微笑，蓝眼睛落在她弟弟那瘫软无力的身体上。“总有一天你会遇到朋友的，山治。”她低声说。“遇到会爱你，保护你的朋友。”

 

“蕾玖……”

索隆转过头，发现厨子疲倦的眼中泛起了泪光。他为眼前的一幕心痛不已。现在他只想狠狠抱住厨子，将他的脸埋进自己肩膀。

“走得越远越好。”索隆听到那个女人说。当目光转向对方时，他看到一滴眼泪从她的蓝眼睛中滑落。蕾玖深蹙着眉，她转过身去，努力掩住自己的悲伤。

“对不起，山治。”她轻轻地说。“没能保护你。”

“蕾……玖。”在意识尚存的最后一刻，山治看到了姐姐颤抖不已的双肩。

每次当他被他的兄弟们打得遍体鳞伤时，替他包扎伤口的是他的姐姐。每次令他不由自主地想起母亲的，也是他的姐姐。而如今，依然是他的姐姐——给了他一个机会，让他终于可以远离这座地狱，前往自由的世界。

“谢谢……”他低声呢喃着，放任自己的意识陷入了黑暗之中。

 

 

_“别让事情听起来都像是我的问题。这一切都他妈的是你的错。”_

_“我不在乎你想还是不想。关键在于你离开了，你伤害了你的船长。还因为你那该死的错误而把所有人的安全都置于危险之中。”_

_“别说得好像你知道我是怎么想的。”_

_“我早该知道。你这混蛋根本就不在乎我的感受。”_

_“你烂透了，厨子。”_

_“我恨你。”_

_“我真希望从没在东海遇见你。”_

 

山治猛地睁开眼睛。

耳畔传来自己的心跳声。脖颈、后背和四肢上一片汗湿。首先映入眼帘的是周围的木质天花板——那不再是他一直以来睁开眼睛后所熟悉的由冰冷石块砌成的天花板了。

他缓缓将脑袋转向一边。这是一间小房间，就像城堡里的医疗室——如果他多年前的记忆还准确的话。他记得自己遇到了一位陌生人，接着是他的兄弟们。他们拳打脚踢令他痛苦不堪，然后蕾玖……

山治侧过身，试着抬起一只胳膊。从断裂的肋骨处传来的瞬间剧痛令他几乎喘不过气来，只得四肢瘫软地跌回床上。山治低低地呻吟了一声——他感觉自己整个身体都在发疼。

这并不像平常那些普通的暴行那么简单。这一次的殴打属于他的兄弟们会将他打到失去意识，再将毫无知觉的他丢在地牢深处，任他自生自灭那种。通常他只能指望身体自己恢复，而这需要时间。根据现在身上这些伤判断，大概得五天左右——

 

“厨子？”

一个男人坐在他床边的地板上，双臂交叉放在胸前，看样子似乎刚从睡梦中醒来。

山治看到了他的脸。他尝试在痛楚的迷雾中回忆着对方的模样。当记忆渐渐清晰后，他惊讶地张大了嘴巴。“你——你是……”

_你是那个救了我的人。_

那个男人立刻站起来。他走到山治身边，俯下身扶起他的胳膊，让他轻轻靠在床头上。“别动。我去找乔巴。”他皱着眉，担心地说。

 ……担心？这位陌生人为什么会为他担心？他认识他吗？

 男人没多说一句话便跑出了医疗室。片刻之后，他带着一只小——呃，狸猫？——回来了。狸猫一上来就像连珠炮一样对他提出各种问题。狸猫怎么会说话？

“山治！”他大哭着喊着他的名字，泪水糊了满脸。“真高兴你醒过来了！我真高兴！” 

“山治君！”

又有5个人冲进了房间。一位橙色头发的女士突然张开双臂抱住了他。他紧张地哆嗦了一下，惊讶得一句话也说不出来。当这位女士终于松开他时，他看到泪水从她可爱的脸庞上接二连三地滚落。“真高兴我们把你救出来了。”她抹了抹眼泪，努力对他露出一个微笑。“真高兴我们能找到你。”

 “嗯……”山治轻轻抓住她的手腕，把它们从自己肩膀上放下来。他十分困惑地问：“你们……你们认识我？”

 

娜美惊讶得下巴都快掉了。山治在说什么鬼话？ 

“他不记得我们。”

她听到剑士的声音从旁传来。索隆站在一边，垂在身侧的手指攥成了拳头。他紧紧地咬着牙，娜美看见他脸上的肌肉都绷在了一起。

“我刚见到他时，他根本不知道我是谁。”索隆说。“他甚至问我是不是被他父亲派来杀他的。”

“什么？”娜美难以置信地喃喃道。她棕色的眼睛转回到面前这个正在打量房间里这些“陌生人”的金发男人身上。“你不记得我们了，山治君？”

“对不起。”他回答道。“我想我从来没见过你们。”

“什么？”奈美惊讶到笑了出来。“山治君，我们是你的伙伴啊。”

 “娜美。”罗宾走到她身边，将手放在她肩头。她目不转睛地盯着金发厨师。当后者的目光不小心与她相撞时，她看到对方像个受到惊吓的孩子一般惊慌地移开了视线。

“如果我的推论是正确的，”她开始解释道，“那么我相信，厨师先生并没有他在东海那段时间的任何记忆。”

 娜美眨眨眼睛，难以置信地望着山治。“山治君，”她说着，握住金发男人的手，“那你记得哲夫吗？”

 “哲夫？”山治皱了皱眉，苍白的脸上一片茫然。“不记得。那是谁？”

航海士叹息一声，情不自禁地用手捂住眼睛。“天啊。”她吸了口气。

“我们会回答你所有的问题的，厨师先生。”罗宾打破了沉默，“但首先，让我们的船医先来帮你检查一下吧。”

金发男人点点头。乔巴跳上他的床，掏出听诊器。他开始问山治一些问题，而其他人决定为他们留出一些隐私空间。

“剑士先生？”罗宾看到索隆依旧站着一动不动，开口叫了他一声。“你不来吗？”

“不。”索隆回答，灰色的眼珠片刻不离地盯着床上的厨师。“我留在这里陪他。”

 

考古学家看到他肩膀僵着，紧握的拳头微微颤抖，牙齿咬得死紧。他们的剑士并不是一个多话的人。但罗宾了解他——他正在为厨师现在的情况而感到深深的自责。

索隆和山治也许从未告诉过他们，但她却是他们之间那些秘密感情的见证人——他们会在以为没人看到的时候偷偷交换一个隐秘的眼神或是笑容。每当他们触碰彼此，那些闪烁在眼底的不可否认的 _火花_ ，那些热切的凝视，那些会意的微笑以及耳边的低语——她都知道。

他们之间存在着另一层感情，比伙伴还要 _深刻_ 。她不确定这两人自己是否意识到了。但在发生这么多事之后，经历了山治的婚礼，他的归来，以及现在这些——她不难想象索隆此刻内心有多煎熬。

“如果你需要我们，我们就在走廊上。”她说。尽管她也说不出什么别的可以安慰剑士的话来。

剑士含混地应了一声。考古学家担心地叹了口气，抬手关上了门。

 

“恐怕我必须得让你卧床静养了，山治。”乔巴说。“你断了3根肋骨，身上全都是淤青和伤口。你现在不能四处走动，那会为你的肌肉增加更多不必要的负担。”

“好的，乔巴医生。”山治回答。

“叫我乔巴就好。”船医跳下了床。“每隔一个小时我就会来检查一下。如果你需要什么，就按头顶的铃。”接着，小驯鹿便耷拉着肩膀走出了医疗室。

他为他的伙伴感到无比焦急和哀伤。刚才为山治检查时，他几乎忍不住就要哭出来了。他为对方不记得自己这件事感到难过。但同时，他也为自己这位已经不记得一切的伙伴而感到更加难过。

在医生关上门后，索隆迈了几步，向山治走近过来。“厨子，你感觉怎么样？”

金发男人仔细盯着他看了几秒，然后露出一个浅淡的微笑。索隆觉得自己的心脏几乎跳错一拍。

“好多了。”他说。“自从被关进地牢，我就没怎么看过医生了。好在那些伤口总会自己慢慢愈合。”

索隆在床边坐下来，他灰色的眼睛一直不曾从厨师身上离开。“为什么你会被关在那个可怕的地方？”

 

如果这是以前他们之间的那种普通对话，厨子是绝对不会对他开口的——除非他喝醉了。

然而现在，他得更接近厨子一些，让他放下戒备，让索隆能够了解那些深藏在他内心深处的阴影——金发厨师 _必须_ 让他这么做。

以前他在面对剑士时总是很谨慎，好像在害怕他们两人之间的那些“东西”似的。索隆明白，山治大概一直都不想面对自己的性取向。那对他来说可是件大事。索隆尊重这一点，但有时那些拒绝与怀疑也的确很伤人。

山治眼中流露出一丝犹豫。但紧接着他就意识到，自己欠面前这男人一个解释——毕竟是他把他救了出来。

“我父亲一直把我当成一个失败品。我成不了他所希望的那种能为王国加诸荣耀的强大战士。他没有杀掉我，毕竟我是他儿子，身上流着王族的血统。所以他把我关了起来，然后对整个国家宣称我已经死亡。”

山治用手指紧紧地抓住被子。“在我还很小的时候，我的母亲就去世了。她是那个残忍的国家里唯一一个会无条件关心和爱护我的人。我知道我和他们不一样。我做不到像我的兄弟和姐姐一样杀人不眨眼。我甚至无法打完一场战斗，尽管我已经很努力地去做。我只是一个软弱，可悲，没用的废物。”

山治垂下头，使劲眨眨眼睛，想把眼泪咽回去。然而接下来，他却感觉到一只温柔的手抚上了他的脸颊。那温热的触感让他情不自禁地睁大了双眼。他抬起头，看到对方灰色的眼睛正深情地注视着自己。

“你一点也不软弱，厨子。”索隆轻声说。“你是我一辈子中见过的最强的人之一。”

山治不自觉地握住了那只手，感受到对方手掌下指关节附近那有些粗糙的皮肤。

“我的头盔。”他呆呆地说。“你摘掉了我的头盔。”

 

“是的。”剑士回答。

金发厨师感到自己的胸腔被温暖和宽慰的感觉填满了。他情不自禁地抬起双手，抓住了男人的手腕。

“谢谢……”他颤抖着声音低声重复着，泪水从脸上无声地滑落。“谢谢你。”

索隆为厨子在他面前流泪而感到胸口发闷。他凑近山治，抬起他的下巴，手指撩开几缕凌乱的金发，他看到了一张英俊的脸。如果这是平常那些他们互相嘲讽的打闹——索隆绝对会笑话厨子那不对称的卷眉毛。

然而现在，他掌中那金发男人的脸看起来却如此令人心动。

苍白的脸颊。干裂的嘴唇。清澈的蓝眼睛。

一切看在索隆眼里都是那样美丽。

他替山治抹去了眼眶中的眼泪。金发厨师抬起头，蓝眼睛直直地看向他。

“那副铁头盔，”他嘶哑地说。“从八岁开始，它就成了我的一部分。起初我觉得它又大又重，但慢慢就习惯了，后来它就好像没有了重量一样。从那以后，我就再也没见过自己本来的样子。那已经过去很久了。”

索隆把眉皱得更深了。

厨子竟然戴了那副铁头盔如此之久，以至于他以为那冰冷的金属已经变成了自己皮肤的一部分。这就是为什么在索隆触碰他的脸之前，他甚至根本没意识到——自己已经不再戴着那只该死的头盔了。

“有多久？”索隆问道。

山治安静地看了他一会儿，最后一滴残余的泪水滑下脸侧。“ _十三年_ 。”

 

索隆发出一声战栗的呼吸，心脏被痛苦地揪紧了。手指从金发厨师脸上垂下来，他羞愧地低下了头。“对不起。”

“嘿。”厨子握住了他的手，而剑士则紧紧回握着。

索隆感到眼球后仿佛有滚烫的液体在燃烧。

厨子本不应该经历这样的地狱。这都是 _他的错_ 。那他妈的可是——十三年啊。如果他没有许下那个该死的愿望。如果他没有那么愚蠢——

“别哭啦。”山治用右手碰碰他的脸，拇指轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。

剑士抬起头，在对方的蓝眼睛中看到了那些令他熟悉的温暖与眷恋。那与过去他们两人晚上独自待在瞭望室里、躺在床垫或沙发上听着彼此的呼吸和心跳时的厨子的表情一模一样。

“我才没哭。”索隆低声说。

“你哭了。”山治坚持道，将手指伸进剑士的头发里，缓缓地安抚着。“偶尔哭一次也没关系。那并不意味着你有多软弱。那只意味着你已经足够坚强，能够将事情放下。”

这句话仿佛穿透了索隆的心。他感到那些积攒在胸膛里的情感马上要冲破胸口，涌出来了。

在回过神之前，他发觉自己已经捧起了山治的脸，将嘴唇狠狠地贴了上去。

 

金发厨师吃惊地抽了一口气。但很快，他就觉得自己整个人仿佛都要融化在这个吻中了——对方的舌尖正一遍遍地舔过他的嘴唇。他的心就像快从嘴巴里蹦出来一样剧烈地跳动着。

当他缓缓张开嘴，默许了对方的进入时，那个男人的舌头便肆无忌惮地伸了进来——仿佛一头在温热的洞穴里横冲直撞的凶猛野兽。

索隆的舌头扫过了他口腔中的每一寸。他不由得紧紧抓住剑士的袍子才不至于昏过去。他大口地喘着气，任由唾液流下嘴角，心里则被某种温热而生动的感情注满了。这些奇怪的感觉仿佛熊熊燃烧的火焰，顺着他的血管奔涌而出，流向他的喉咙，涌上他的舌尖——

在他还没意识到自己说了什么时，山治便在急促的呼吸和溢出嘴边的低吟中无意识地喃喃道：

“ _索隆_ 。”

 

剑士猛地僵住了。他慌忙放开金发厨师潮湿的嘴唇，目不转睛地盯着他的眼睛。

“你——”他尝试在震惊中挤出一句话来。“我从来没告诉过你我的名字。”

金发厨师张了张嘴。他吓了一跳，为自己刚才说的那句话感到困惑不已。“我……”他紧张地咽了咽口水。“我不……知道。我不知道我为什么那么说。我甚至都不知道你叫什么。它就……就那么从我嘴里溜出来了。对不起……”

正当索隆再次张口想咬说些什么时，他看到一团白光从他绿色的袍子中溢了出来。他将手伸进口袋里。当他掏出那颗雪花球，他听到金发男人在看见圆玻璃球中那些盘旋发光的雪花时惊讶地吸了口气。

索隆的目光落在了雪花球中央的那棵松树上。他深蹙起眉头——松叶已经落光了一半，散落的松针在地面上堆成了一团。

“该死。”他低声咒骂道。时间不多了。

 

“那是什么？”山治问，声音里残留着明显的惊讶。

索隆转头看向他。他不知道自己是否有勇气把真相告诉山治——都是 _因为 自己_，山治才被送回了自己的国家，还在那座地狱里痛苦挣扎了十三年。

山治从那灰色的眼睛里看到了犹豫。他握住对方的手，说：“你什么都可以告诉我。”

这句话似乎让索隆放松了一点。山治听到男人深深叹了口气，然后探手向前，与他十指交握。察觉到这个动作，山治的心再次剧烈地跳动起来。但令他奇怪的是，在他内心深处似乎对此感到无比熟悉和舒适，好像他已经无数次握过对方的手一样——尽管他们不久前才第一次见面。

索隆闭上眼睛，在金发厨师的手指上落下一个吻。山治有点不好意思，但他尝试用刘海遮住自己的脸。

“好吧。”他听到索隆说。

剑士将仍在发光的雪球放在山治大腿上，用大拇指抚摩着对方的脸颊，直视着他的眼睛：“一切都是从这该死的雪花球开始的。还有一个愚蠢的愿望……”

 

 

 

雪无声地落在桑尼号的草坪上。奇怪的是，天气如此之冷，他们四周的海水却很可笑地没有结冰。但刮过脸侧的冷风提醒他，现在的确是一个滴水成冰的冬天早晨。 

索隆呼出一口几乎霜化的气，看着冷气在面前盘旋扩散，继而消失。“我们快到和之国了。”

“嗯。”他听到身后的金发男人应了一声。

索隆将手伸到金发厨师大腿下面，将他的身体抬了抬，挪到了一个相对更舒适的位置。 “你真他妈的沉，厨子。”

这完全是假话。与他在瞭望室里整天举的那几千磅重的铁比起来，厨子根本轻若无物。他这么说纯粹就是想跟厨子对着干。

“我说了，我可以自己走。”对方皱起眉。

“不行。如果乔巴看到你用自己的腿站在地上，他一定会发疯的。他之所以允许你到这儿来透气，就是因为我答应会背你过来。”剑士回答。 

山治沮丧地叹了口气。他耷拉着脑袋，无奈地靠在索隆的肩膀上。“这真是糟透了。”

索隆为厨子窘迫的困境而暗自发笑。“没错。得了，忍着吧，白痴。”

 

他们沉默地站在栏杆后面，看着雪花从空中缓缓飘落，融化在深蓝的海水中。索隆感到山治用胳膊勾着他的脖颈，微凉的指尖扣在他颈侧的肌肤上。

“冷吗？”他问。

“有点。”金发厨师回答。

“等着。”索隆转身放下厨子，让他坐在栏杆边。

看到剑士解下颈间系着的那条红围巾，转而将它裹在自己脖子上时，山治不由得好奇地挑起眉毛。索隆在自己大衣口袋里掏了掏，终于找到了什么。他抓住山治的手，不由分说地将它们塞进了一双深绿色的手套里。

金发厨师惊讶得说不出话来。他安静地看着索隆把他发冷的手弄进那双手套，只好把脸埋进脖颈周围还残留着对方体温的暖和围巾中。鼻尖闻到属于索隆的气息，他努力深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。

“这样行吗？”男人问道。

“行了，谢谢。”山治回答，一丝赧意浮现在他苍白的脸颊上。“你不冷吗？”

“我没事，我的血比大多数人都热。”

金发厨师点点头。他抓过索隆的手，开始把玩起对方修长的手指。

“嘿，索隆。”他说，脑子里被各种念头塞满了。“我们是朋友吗？”

男人哼了一声。“不。我想我们是全世界最糟糕的对手了。”

“真的？”山治简直不敢相信。“你是说我们憎恨彼此？”

“不，不是那样。”男人答道，向金发厨师靠近了些。他站在厨子的双腿中间，双手撑在他身体两侧的栏杆上，看向山治的眼睛。“我们的确互相讨厌，还经常吵架。但那不是全部。我们从不憎恨彼此，因为我们是伙伴。记住。”

 

 _伙伴_ 。

这个词听起来很丰富，就像 _家人_ 应有的感觉一样——温暖而熟悉。山治听到这个词后情不自禁地感到放松。

“所以你担心我，因为我是你的伙伴？”山治问道。

他还记得两天前索隆对他坦白的那些事。他说他们都是海贼，在东海相遇。他们在和之国大吵了一架，索隆许了个愿，于是这只魔法雪花球把所有事情都搞砸了……

过多的信息让他一时间难以消化，娜美还得帮他补充一些细节。因为——不幸的是，索隆并不是个会讲故事的人。

但当他终于了解了大致的来龙去脉后，他已经听索隆对他说了无数次对不起。他不得不用力捏他的脸才能让对方好好听自己讲话。

他说这不是他的错，他并不是有意想要这些事发生在自己身上的。但那该死的男人实在太固执了，他仍旧不断责备着自己。金发厨师知道自己对此已经束手无策。

_“我无法阻止你自责。”于是他笑了笑，对索隆说。“但我可以明白地告诉你，我根本一点儿也不在乎。无论你到底做了什么，我都原谅你。懂了吗？”_

 

当山治问出那个问题后，索隆想都没想就回答：“当然了，笨蛋。”

山治若有所思地哼了一声，继续把玩着剑士的手指。

“所以，”他说。“伙伴之间会互相亲吻吗？”

也许这是一种礼节。他想。他从来没有踏出过杰尔玛王国，所以也不了解除了自己成长过程中所接触到的东西以外的文化。

“什么？”索隆疑惑地问。

“你吻了我。所以我也可以同样亲吻娜美小姐，罗宾小姐和乔巴吗？因为他们是我的‘伙伴’？”

“当然不行，你个白痴！”剑士突如其来的暴怒令金发厨师吃了一惊。“你不可以亲其他‘伙伴’！也不准亲任何一个人！”

“嗯？”山治蹙起眉。“那你为什么亲我？”

“那是——”索隆突然一句话也说不出来。

金发厨师期待地望着他。他漂亮的蓝眼睛似乎在寻求一个解释。可索隆现在什么也不想，只想用令人窒息的吻堵住这个家伙的嘴。

 

但问题就在这里。

索隆为什么吻他？

当然，他知道山治对自己而言是特别的。他知道他在自己心中占据着独一无二的一席之地。但他要怎么对他解释呢？

“索隆。”金发男人放开他的手，用手掌捧住了剑士的脸。他轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇，感觉自己的脸颊发烫。“如果我说错了，就纠正我。但是……”

他抬起头，看向索隆的眼睛。他可以在灰色的晶体中看到自己的倒影。那如灰一般的颜色美丽非常，仿佛要将他整个人都吸进去一样——被深深地吸入索隆的世界。而他根本无法抵抗。

“索隆。”他用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。“你喜欢我吗？”

 

索隆张大了嘴。

他什么都听不见了，只剩下这几句话在耳朵里不停回响。

他什么也看不到了，除了面前的 _厨子_ ——这该死的卷眉毛。他心跳如鼓，震得胸腔都发出嗡鸣。

“你——说什么？”他听到自己说。

“好吧……”山治叹了口气，把手从男人脸上放了下来。他垂下眼睛看向自己的大腿。“第一次遇见你时，我就有种奇妙的感觉。我无法形容，但是只要一看见你，我的心就跳得特别快，好像刚跑完一千英里似的。那感觉很温暖，还令人脸颊发烫。虽然我只认识你没几天，但我却感觉已经认识你很久了一样。”

雪花安静地落在他的金发上，索隆努力忍住想要伸手将它们拂去的冲动。 当山治再次抬起眼睛时，他们目光交汇，剑士再次体会到了两人之间那些 _火花_ ——每次对视，他们都会在彼此的瞳孔深处点燃一簇仿佛能烧至灵魂的火焰。山治一定也感受到了。因为他微微地张开了嘴。

索隆看到他的喉结轻微地抖动着。而他则无法将自己的目光从那美丽的蓝眼睛上移开分毫。

 

他面前的人是山治。但，也不是山治。

他或许和山治有着一样的脸孔，一样的头发，一样的眼睛，一样的声音……但他不是自己所认识的那个厨子。也不是大家所认识的那个厨子。

山治，草帽海贼团的厨子。是个强大，吵闹，会飚脏话，令人讨厌，外加热爱女士的男人。他不会像现在这样轻易地对索隆袒露内心。他不会允许索隆背着他在船上四处走动。他不会让那些女士们为了照顾自己而下厨。同样，他也不会忘记叫他那个愚蠢的外号—— _绿藻头_ 。

山治之所以变得如此不同，都是因为他。所以，即使索隆知道山治对自己而言很特别，他现在也不能告诉他。他想让 _那个讨厌的厨子_ 知道自己是什么感觉，以及他是怎么看他的。这样他才能为他们这已经乱成一团糟的关系作出一个结论。

等到一切都结束，等到他终于能扭转那个愿望带来的后果，等到真正的山治回到他们身边——他发誓，那该死的厨子即将听到的第一句话就会是来自他口中的——他该死的告白。

索隆将手放在了厨子的腿上。

“我不知道。”他回答道。

 

有一瞬间，山治觉得自己似乎忘记该怎么呼吸了。他目不转睛地望着索隆的眼睛，想要寻找出一个结论。然而这个暧昧的回答却是对方现在呈现给他的唯一答案。

“你不知道。”他安静地重复道。

这不是一个问句，更像是一个自言自语的陈述句——重复着索隆刚才对他说的话。当他终于明白这句话意味着什么时，山治感到自己胸腔里泛起一阵疼痛。

这太奇怪了。他不该有这种感觉。他只认识了索隆三天，但这个人的话却对自己产生了如此巨大的影响。

 

因为他太软弱了？

因为他有感情。不是吗？

因为他有感情，他才会被自己的父亲和兄弟们憎恶。因为他有感情，他才会变成一个可悲的、没用的废物。而现在，也正是因为同样的原因，他才感到自己心脏隐隐发疼，他才察觉自己在剑士面前是那么脆弱——他才为对方的这个回答而感到如此失落。

山治强迫自己挤出了一个微笑。

“没错，你不喜欢我。”

_因为我太软弱了。_

“你会找到你爱的人的。”

_能够保护你，与你并肩而立。_

“你值得最好的。”

_而不是像我这样的人。_

 

索隆的眉毛皱了起来。“厨子？”

山治把围巾拉下来，倾身向前，将嘴唇贴在了剑士的额头上。索隆为额上传来的触感僵住了。他一动不动，任凭对方这么做着。

而当金发厨师撤开后，他却听到对方说：“现在是一年中的那个时候了，对吧？圣诞节？”

然而在索隆还没来得及回答之前，山治就在栏杆上转了一圈，自己跳了下来。他忍住了从自己还未痊愈的肋骨处传来的剧烈疼痛。

“喂——”索隆抗议道。

山治却将手指放在嘴唇上，笑了起来。“别告诉乔巴。”

他转过身，向医疗室走去。桑尼号草坪的积雪上留下了一串孤独的脚印。

 

索隆呆呆地望着他的背影。直到金发厨师关上门，消失在他视线里。

他情不自禁地想，自己到底应不应该对厨子说那些话。

或许，这会变成以后第二件令他追悔莫及的事。

 

一切都发生在旦夕之间。

当他们即将在和之国靠岸时，一艘巨型海贼船拦住了他们的去路。索隆感觉到了异常，于是立刻通知了伙伴们。

“是百兽海贼团！”乔巴大喊。

“哟嚯嚯嚯嚯！我去搬救兵！”布鲁克从船上一跃而下，向岛上跑去。索隆几乎忘记了他是具骷髅，能够身轻如燕地在海面上奔跑。

“怎么了？”山治跑下楼梯，来到草坪上。

“山治！你不能参加战斗，你的伤还没好呢！”乔巴抱怨道。

“别傻了！”山治一边回答，一边加入了他们形成的小型防御圈。他与剑士背靠着背。“如果你们能战斗，那我也一样。”

索隆得意地笑了起来，他向金发厨师抛去一个挑衅的眼神。“来比比谁干掉的海贼多怎么样？” 

山治闻出了这句话中的火药味儿，他咧嘴一笑。“当然是我。”

“呵。”索隆用牙齿咬住和道的刀柄，同时抽出鬼彻与秋水。看到山治睁大了眼睛——剑士不由得提醒自己，这大概是厨子第一次见到他全副武装的战斗模样。“走着瞧，白痴厨子。”

 

战斗一触即发。

草帽一伙在战斗中被冲散了，大家各自陷入了苦战。锦卫门护住了桃之助。索隆担心那只雪花球会在战斗中被自己失手打碎，于是将它丢给了那个男孩。他不认为这是一个多好的主意，但他别无选择。

索隆在甲板上，娜美和乔巴在草坪上。罗宾，锦卫门和桃之助则在主桅附近。然而……

“索隆！”娜美对他大喊道。

“什么？”索隆一手砍倒了十个人，一边回答娜美。

“山治君在哪儿？”娜美召唤出雷电，周围的海贼们立刻痛苦呻吟着倒在地上。

“我不知道！”索隆回答，这是他听过的最荒谬的问题。同时他将甲板附近残余的敌人扫荡一空。见鬼，娜美在说什么？厨子当然能照顾好自己——

“你这白痴！”航海士朝他跑过来，一把抓住了他的袍子。她紧紧揪着他的衣领，冲他大喊道：“赶快去找山治君！现在就去！既然他从来都没见过哲夫，也就意味着他根本就没学过那些腿上功夫！”娜美说完，把他推到一旁：“我答应让他参加战斗，因为我以为你这该死的早就知道这一点！我以为你会保护他！”

索隆重重地咽了口唾沫。他开始发疯地用目光搜索起整艘船。没有金发的踪影。

“妈的！”索隆从甲板上跳下来，四处寻找着山治，一边砍倒了草坪上的几个敌人。“厨子！”

他跑上楼梯，向船的一侧奔去，直到他看见对方——他的脚步立刻顿住了。

山治气喘吁吁地靠在墙上。他一只脚抵在对方胸前，手里拿着把剑——他竟然用手拿着一把该死的剑——横在自己面前，挡住了敌人的兵刃。双方都在用力，试图用自己的武器压倒对方。厨子明显处于劣势。

索隆看见厨子咬着牙，艰难地想把对方推开。旁边有几个海贼企图朝他扑过去，然而——到此为止了。

一瞬间，索隆就来到了他们面前。在敌人还来不及对他展开攻击时，他使出龙卷风把敌人统统送上了天，随后他转过身，一刀砍倒了厨子的对手。

 

当他与山治目光交汇时，气喘吁吁的厨子还试图对他勾起嘴角。“来得正好。”他说。但索隆能看得出，他的身体正因为过度劳累而发着抖。

山治弯下腰，不断地咳嗽着。他用手掩住嘴巴，但在一声剧烈的咳嗽后，鲜血从他口中溅出，染红了甲板。

索隆睁大眼睛，心脏紧张地跳动起来。

“该死的，你怎么了？厨子！”他立即在他身旁跪下，但厨子用一只手挡住了他的胳膊。

“我没事。”他口中满是鲜血，对剑士嘶哑地笑了一下。“就……被人一拳打在了肋骨上。”

索隆不得不克制自己——不过去再收拾一次那该死的打在厨子断裂的肋骨上的混蛋。

金发男人不停地咳嗽着，不断有血从嘴角溢出来。他感觉自己的肋骨可能被把肺刺穿了。

“他妈的。”索隆伸手揽住他的脖子。“我带你去找乔巴。”

“不。”他摇了摇头。“我就在这儿等吧。你总不能一路拖着我过去。”

“别犯蠢了！”索隆对他吼道。“你现在这样根本保护不了自己！”

 

“山治治治治治治治——！！！”

整艘船都猛地震动了一下。紧接着，一个迎面飞来的影子突然盘住了桑尼号的栏杆。

金发厨师不得不抓住索隆的袖子才能在这突如其来的震荡中稳住自己。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他看到了一位正用长长的橡皮一样的手脚抱住栏杆的年轻人。

索隆看向那个黑发男孩，笑了起来。“你迟到了，路飞。”

“嘻嘻嘻！”路飞抓起他的草帽，灿烂一笑。“真高兴看到你，山治！”他把自己拉过来，与周围的敌人展开作战。这个年轻人能把自己伸得老长—— _长得吓人_ ——山治有种想扇自己一个耳光把自己打醒的冲动。

“他是我们的船长，路飞。”索隆笑着说。

“是吗。”金发厨师也笑起来。

当索隆打算把山治扛起来拎走时，他看到一群海贼正向他们这边追过来。他低声骂了一句，抽刀出鞘，与敌人短兵相接。

山治震惊地看着索隆接二连三地使出那些强大而优雅的招式。每一次肌肉伸缩都代表着力量。每一抹刀锋滑过都意味着惩罚。

山治感觉自己仿佛迷失了。他完全沉浸在索隆的世界里，看不见周围任何东西，除了索隆——

直到下一刻来临。

 

“桃之助殿下！”

山治看到那个小男孩从上面的甲板上摔了下来。

路飞伸长了胳膊去接他。但他却没来得及发现那个东西，与它擦肩而过——

 

_“如果愿望实现之前，这玩意儿破掉了的话……”索隆望着他的眼睛，说。“我就会死。”_

 

下一秒，山治箭一般地冲了出去。侧肋疼痛难忍，但他根本不在乎。他现在唯一能看到的只有那个东西——它正缓缓地从栏杆边跌落。

在他还来不及思考之前，身体就猛地跳了起来。他努力伸长胳膊，极尽身体所能，伸手去够那只雪花球。当手掌终于抓住那只玻璃球时，山治在半空中一个转身：“路飞！”

橡皮船长扭过头，同时用胳膊接住了桃之助。山治将那只雪花球扔向他。

他的腿在栏杆上绊了一下。他意识到自己摔倒了。

摔向下面那片冰冷的汪洋。

 

世界在视野中慢慢旋转。他看到雪花球在空中滑过一道抛物线，路飞接住了它。接着，他大声喊着他的名字——

然后，便是 _坠落_ 。

刹那间，他感到自己周围的一切都变得模糊起来。

没有声音。没有声响。

片刻之后，后背便受到了巨大的撞击。肺部空气被狠狠地挤出体外。

冰冷的海水吞没了他。黑暗的深海将他纳入怀中，吸向更深处。

 

侧肋传来令人眩晕的痛感。他痛苦地喘息一声，气泡从口中溢出——混着破碎的 _鲜血_ 。

他尝试摆动胳膊，想要向海面游去，但重力却丝毫不肯放手。它重重地拉扯着他，迫使他沉向更深，更深的地方。

视野边缘渐渐出现了黑色斑点。肺部因为缺氧而传来灼烧般的痛楚。他的肌肉先是疼痛不已，然后开始变得慢慢僵硬。在意识消逝前的最后一秒，他隐约看到了一抹 _绿色_ 。 

 

他看到自己下巴下面有一丛绿色的头发，正安静地靠在自己胸前。他用手穿过对方的绿发。那男人动了动，接着慢慢抬起头来，看向他的脸。

他的目光撞上了对方睡眼惺忪的灰色眼睛。

还有一个懒洋洋的微笑。

 

山治笑了起来。

那是一段回忆。

 

_“……索隆。”_

 

在完全失去意识之前，他在朦胧中看见自己上方的水面被搅碎了。海水迅速地自那人周围四下分开。

对方绝望地将手伸向山治。

因为，在他还来不及靠近他半分时——金发男人便闭上了眼睛。他吐出了肺中的最后一口空气，随后便彻底落入了身后那片幽暗深渊的无尽怀抱中。

 

索隆气喘吁吁地浮出水面。“路飞！”他大声喊道，努力让自己左臂弯里揽着的那具身体脱离身下冰冷的海水。

“索隆！”路飞伸长胳膊，抓住了索隆的前臂，将自己这两位落水的同伴从海水里拽了出来。

索隆紧紧地拥住山治，尝试缓冲即将到来的冲击。下一秒，他们双双倒在了桑尼号的木地板上。两人滚了好几圈，直到剑士的后背狠狠撞上墙壁、喉中发出一声呻吟时才勉强停下。

“弗兰奇，我们走！”路飞一边大吼，一边向甲板方向跑去。

片刻之后，索隆感到整艘船都飞了起来。桑尼号一路破空而上，撞入云端，直冲海平线——直到再也看不见敌人的踪影为止。他躺在甲板上，大口大口地呼吸着空气，胳膊仍然牢牢搂着怀里的厨子——保护般的姿势。

 

当桑尼号再次落回海面时，索隆立刻从山治身旁爬了起来。

“厨子？”山治的金发湿漉漉地粘在前额上，还有几缕垂在脸侧。他的脸颊和嘴唇看上去无比苍白——也无比冰冷。索隆俯下身，将耳朵紧紧贴在金发厨师的胸前。

毫无动静。

“该死。”他用自己的右手叠住左手，开始努力按压山治的胸膛。接着他歪过头，捏住他的鼻子，将空气一口一口渡进对方嘴里。然而躺在地上的金发厨师一点反应也没有。索隆来回数次重复着按压胸膛的急救动作。可是这一次他的心脏却不断地下沉，同时泛滥起无与伦比的恐慌。

“来吧，厨子！”他咆哮着，再次贴紧他的嘴唇，将空气渡进对方冰冷的口腔中。 

“山治！”乔巴在他身旁跪了下来，伸出蹄子摸索着金发厨师的颈动脉搏动。“别停下，索隆！”

“山治君！”娜美震惊地用手掩住嘴巴。草帽一伙的其他人也围拢过来。大家眉头紧皱，双手也紧紧地握成了拳头——每个人都在心中希望着，祈祷着。

“醒过来，厨子！不能就这么结束！”索隆一刻也不肯停歇地按压着山治的胸膛。但金发厨师就像睡着了一样。他安静地躺在地上一动不动——甚至连一丝最微弱的抽动都没有。

索隆感到自己的心脏正在被一点点捏碎。“该死的！不！你不能——”

 

“……索隆。”乔巴用蹄子按住了索隆不断按压着金发厨师胸膛的手。

剑士眼神茫然地停了下来。他看到小医生的眼中渐渐盈满了泪水，然后对他沉默地摇了摇头。紧接着，从围在一旁的草帽海贼团成员们中传来了绝望的抽气声。

索隆仍旧目光发直地盯着乔巴。他心底一片空白，仿佛根本无法理解他的伙伴到底他妈的想告诉他什么。他灰色的眼睛转向厨子的脸，看到了对方两边的眉毛。厨子如果看见这一幕绝对会大发雷霆。

剑士伸出手，颤抖地拨开了几缕落在山治右侧脸颊的金发。

天空中雪片飞舞。它们徐徐落在金发厨师苍白的脸上，再被索隆统统拂去。

厨子会讨厌这个的。他会冷。

 

“索隆阁下。”锦卫门与桃之助向他走过来。小男孩在山治身旁跪下，他张开双手，将手中捧着的雪花球呈现在索隆面前。

雪花球内碎雪纷飞，盘旋着滑落地面。中央那棵松树几乎已经变成了光秃秃一片。最后几枚松叶正从松树的树冠顶端徐徐飘落。

片刻之后，一切都 _静止如初_ 。

不再有雪花。也不再有落叶。

只有……无限的 _静寂_ 。

 

“是山治挽救了这只雪花球。”锦卫门颤抖着下唇说。“他知道，如果它碎了……”他将手掌紧紧按在地上。“……你就会死。”

那一瞬间，所有细节都在他眼前清晰起来。索隆终于渐渐明白了之前发生的一切。是厨子救了他——救了他的命。这让他忍不住想起两年前的那一次。彼时山治站在他与大熊之间，告诉对方尽管取走自己的性命，而请对方放过他。

这个白痴怎么就能如此轻易地放弃自己的生命呢？

他就是个无私到从不为自己考虑的混蛋。但索隆无法容许这种事发生。他不能让厨子再为他牺牲一次。

厨子的这种牺牲他已经受够了……也被伤害够了。

所以他才……

山治不能就这么……

 

索隆把金发厨师抱在怀里，让对方手脚冰凉的身体靠在自己胸膛。他将脸颊埋入那些潮湿的金发中，感觉一滴沉默的泪水从脸上滑了下来。

一声悲伤的呜咽从他口中溢出。他痛苦地将嘴唇紧紧贴在山治的太阳穴上。海水潮湿的腥咸气味儿从金发厨师的皮肤间传来，同时还有那些柔软苍白的金发中令人战栗的甘甜。

娜美无法抑制地伏在乌索普肩头。她低声啜泣着，泪流满面。乔巴，布鲁克和弗兰奇抱在一起痛哭不已。罗宾低下了头，安静的眼泪从她美丽的脸庞垂落。

路飞捏紧了自己的草帽，把它用力压在脸上，遮住了自己难过的泪水。锦卫门跪在桃之助身旁，将手放在他的肩侧。过了一会儿，小男孩突然紧紧地抱住武士，放声大哭了起来。

 

索隆耳中传来了伙伴们哀痛的哭声。但此时此刻，他的视野中只有躺在自己怀里的金发厨师。

他那么僵硬，那么冰冷。

他想再把那条围巾给他严严实实地裹好。他想再看到对方用那双深藏着爱与眷恋的漂亮蓝眼睛注视着自己。他还想再亲吻那双柔软的嘴唇，感觉到金发厨师将勾起的唇角印在自己同样微笑着的嘴唇上。他还想再听到他那令人着迷的低声絮语。他还想再次感受那些他落在自己皮肤上的灼热的呼吸，温暖的触碰，温柔的抚摸……

“山治，”他将脸埋在金发厨师的脸颊里，喃喃地低声道。“我爱你。”他不断将嘴唇印在被自己的眼泪打湿了的厨子的脸庞上。“我爱你。我爱你。”他更紧地抱住了金发厨师，仿佛要将对方整个揉进自己的身体。

他不想放他走。一点也不想。

 

就在这时，一道奇妙的光亮突然凭空出现在他们面前。

当他再次睁开眼睛，索隆看到那只躺在地板上的雪花球开始发光。它缓缓升上半空。雪花在玻璃里疯狂旋转，同时放射出太阳光一般耀眼的光芒，然后——啪地碎成了 _无数碎屑_ 。 

细小如雪花般的晶体从空中飘落。大家都被这副场景惊呆了。所有人一句话也说不出来。

索隆依旧仰着头，看向那些破碎的结晶……直到他感到自己怀里的人突然微微地 _动了一下_ 。

灰色的眼睛立刻将目光投向怀里那具原本已经冰冷的身体。看到那个厨子缓缓睁开双眼，他觉得自己的心跳都快停止了——当那双令人眩晕的蓝眼睛再次注视着自己时，索隆仿佛被冻住了一样僵在原地。

“厨子？”他难以置信地低声呼唤道。

“什么？”娜美向他们走近了几步。当看到山治时，她不由得倒抽了一口气：“天哪，山治君！”

“厨子！”索隆轻轻拍打着金发厨师的脸颊，感觉心脏正在胸腔中不受控制地狂跳着。“厨子。厨子。看着我。”

“索……隆。”山治嘶哑地低声说。

“是的。没错，厨子。他妈的。是我。我是索隆。”剑士尽力对金发厨师露出一个微笑。当他看到对方也艰难地冲他弯起嘴角时，他整个人都深深地松了口气。

“……绿藻头。”

 

这句猝不及防的话令索隆呆住了。一时之间他甚至不知该作何反应。厨子叫他……绿藻头？他竟然用这个蠢外号叫他。难道这意味着……

“我好像被困在了一个奇怪的梦里。”山治安静地说道。“我他妈竟然在我们的城堡里被关了十三年。我从来没逃去过东海。我也从来没见过哲夫老头，你们，还有…… _你_ 。”

一丝颤抖的呼吸从索隆口中溢出。他紧紧地拥住金发厨师。“你回来了，该死的厨子。”眼眶中似有灼烫的泪水燃烧不止。他努力扯出一个微笑：“你他妈回来了。”

山治低声笑了起来。他伸手拍了拍剑士的后背。“没错。”他说。“老子他妈的回来了，白痴绿藻头。”

霎时间，全体船员都大声欢呼了起来。他们简直不敢相信眼前这一切，他们甚至不敢相信山治还活着。但与此同时，他们也无限感激这一奇迹。

 

桃之助抬起头，望向仍然漂浮在半空中的雪花球残片。“扭转愿望……”他低声自言自语道。

“是了。”罗宾走上前，其他人则看着她。“在那棵松树的最后一片松叶掉落之前，你可以扭转你的愿望，剑士先生。”

“什么？”乌索普发问道。“怎么回事？”

“ _‘我希望从没在东海遇见你’_ ，”她重复了一遍索隆的愿望。“为了扭转这种愿望，必然需要有一次重生。”她深沉的眼睛望着山治，一缕微笑逐渐从她嘴边浮现。“厨师先生必须先死去，然后再活过来…”她又转头看向索隆，“…再次与剑士先生相遇。不是在东海，而是在这里，在这一刻。” 

这个美丽的解释震慑了船上所有人的心。索隆再次将目光转回到怀里的金发厨师身上。但这一次，他的心中不再有悲伤与后悔，而是溢满着温暖与感情。他将几缕凌乱的金发从对方额头上拨开，问道：“那我们现在怎么办，卷眉毛？”

金发厨师笑了起来。“我也不知道。先来一杯热巧克力怎么样？老子的屁股都他妈快冻僵了，死绿藻。”

索隆为耳边传来的熟悉的低沉嗓音笑了起来。他扶着金发厨师坐起身。“没错，我都忘了。你那瘦得皮包骨头的小屁股会着凉的。”

“喂，老子的屁股才没有瘦得皮包骨头，你个混——呃！”山治说着，突然抬手用力地按住了自己的身侧。剧烈的疼痛感正从原本断裂的肋骨处四下蔓延。

“山治！你必须立刻到医疗室去！”乔巴命令道。

当看到金发厨师转动着蓝眼珠，十分不满地咕哝的模样时，剑士得意地笑了起来。

“我可以背你。”索隆大方地提议。

“见鬼，老子才不要。滚一边去臭绿藻！”山治抗拒地反驳说。

“得了，山治君！别像个小屁孩一样。”娜美双手抱胸，不由分说地命令道。

“可是——娜美小姐……”山治用无比恳求的目光望向她，然而娜美却用眼神告诉他必须接受。

 

眼下，其他草帽成员、锦卫门和桃之助都跑去检查刚才那次攻击是否给船留下什么其他伤害了。山治气愤地呼了口气。他不情不愿地用手抱住索隆的脖子，让男人把他背了起来。

“没办法，谁让娜美小姐叫老子……你他妈的算是走了狗屎运。”山治皱紧眉头抱怨着。

“得了，你也没必要这么抗拒，”索隆解释道，“偶尔也该让我帮帮你。”

“呵。”山治咧嘴笑了一下，把脑袋探到索隆的脸旁边。“干嘛，担心老子？哈，绿藻头会担心老子？”

“死厨子。”剑士叹了口气。“你他妈的不知道我有多担心。”

山治为这句突如其来的坦率回答而目瞪口呆。

“为什么？”他问道，心跳却不可控制地加快起来。“你干嘛那么担心我？因为我是你的‘伙伴’？”

 _……又是这见鬼的问题。_ 索隆想。但是这一次，他不会再错过了。他不会再像上一次一样眼睁睁地看着机会从自己面前溜走。因为上一次当他回避这个问题的时候—— 一切都被搅得一团糟。而他几乎永远地失去了厨子。

于是，他将目光转向自己脸侧的山治的脸。看到那双美丽的蓝眼睛正满怀期待地望着自己，他只能老老实实地坦白道：“我担心你，因为我他妈的爱你。死厨子。”

 

山治惊讶地张大了嘴。而索隆没有放过这一瞬间——他直接用自己的嘴巴堵住了对方的。

舌尖品尝到了海水的咸味儿，以及一丝苦涩的血的腥甜。但真正令他的心脏疯狂跳动的，则是那混合了冰冷与温暖、粗糙与柔软的——山治的嘴唇。

当他撤开时，山治的脸突然红了。他金色的睫毛在索隆眼前飞快地眨动着，仿佛不敢相信刚才发生的一切。

“你这……”一向擅于与他唇枪舌剑的金发厨师突然结结巴巴地说不下去，只好把脸埋进索隆的颈窝。“……你这混蛋。”

他的声音大半都被闷在了衣服里，然而索隆却清楚地听见了他的话。金发厨师慌乱的反应令他开心地笑了出来。他背着对方，迈步向医疗室走去。

 

“喂。”山治突然抬腿踢了剑士一脚。哪怕他现在虚弱得要命，这混蛋的一脚还是比任何普通人的威力都远远大得多。

“干嘛？”剑士不高兴地说。

山治俯身向前，嘴唇挨上了剑士的脸颊。当剑士还未从震惊中缓过神来时，金发厨师便靠近他的耳朵，在他耳旁温柔地低语道。“老子也爱你，索隆。”

他用手臂更紧地环抱住索隆的脖子。然后闭上眼睛，感受着他男朋友的体温慢慢渗透衣物布料，袭上自己的肌肤。

这令他愉快地笑了起来。

 

“——现在和以后都是。”

 

 

 

_\- fin -_

__

 


End file.
